¿Quién te rompió el corazón?
by JudeValmont
Summary: Regina escribe sentada en el capo de su Mercedes. SWANQUEEN.


**HELLO EVERYBODY! Sé que tengo fics pendientes, pero...! La inspiración ha vuelto a mi (He tenido 7 meses de ocio... ¡DESASTRE!).**

 **Así que he decidido publicar algo. Ya saben uno que otro one-shot.**

 **He aquí uno...**

 **OUAT no me pertenece... La trama sí.**

* * *

 **Jueves, 12 de Noviembre 1998**

 **11:13 a.m.**

Regina está sentada en el capo del negro Mercedes Benz. Tiene un libro en mano. También tiene compañía; chicas rodeando y tratando de obtener su atención.

Parpadeó con un gesto de cansancio. Era realmente agotador. Sólo quería quedarse con su libro y sus audífonos. Sola. Podía oír los comentarios de las muchachas...: _"¡Hola Gina!"_ (¡Odiaba el apodo! ¡Ni siquiera su madre o su padre la llamaban así!), _"Linda falda, Regina"_ (Gruñó ante esta... Sabía que la falda le quedaba bien), _"Estás bellísima"_ y entre otros. Necesitaba recargar su energía estando sola.

Paseó la mirada por todo el estacionamiento.

Era hora libre y pensaba que tendría un tiempo para estar a solas. Miro de reojo como las chicas seguían un tanto alborotadas a su alrededor, luego levantó ligeramente la vista.

Allí estaba. Con sus jeans negros, sus zapatos negros, su camiseta manga corta y con cuello blanca que le quedaba de maravilla y su largo pelo rubio recogido en una coleta, aunque varios mechones estaban fuera de ésta, obteniendo un aspecto más o menos descuidado. Sonrió ligeramente, no le interesaba que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Emma..." pensó.

Emma estaba sentada en el capo de su Volkswagen amarillo. Tenía una mezcla de expresiones en su rostro. Aburrimiento, era una. También había un poco de pesar.

"¿Quién te rompió el corazón?" pensó.

Tomó su mochila, se recostó sobre el vidrio del carro y sacó su pequeña libreta. Observó a las chicas que todavía seguían hablando al mismo tiempo, como gallinas en su gallinero.

"¿Damas?" dijo, mordiendo su labio.

Todas callaron y la miraron sonrientes.

"Necesito hacer una tarea pendiente y me están distrayendo..." dijo con su típica tímidez.

"Puedo darte la mía" dijo una chica que ni siquiera estaba en su salón.

"No, gracias" dijo, un poco impaciente. No quería perder la idea.

Todas bufaron.

"Es para la siguiente hora" dijo, con una pequeña y falsa sonrisa. Era díficil deshacerse de ellas.

Para su suerte, todas parecieron entender. Los "adiós Regina" no se hicieron esperar.

Suspiró de alivio. Buscó su fiel bolígrafo negro y abrió su pequeña libretita.

 _¿Quién te rompió el corazón?_

 _La pregunta lleva en mi mente desde hace más de 10 minutos y me rompe la cabeza._

 _Hoy es Jueves y quiero saber quién fue el imbécil. Dime. Necesito saberlo._

 _¿Quién te rompió el corazón? La pregunta llega como una bofetada inesperada pero necesaria. O... ¿Es qué no te lo rompieron?_

 _No hay que fingir... No conmigo. Dime. Buscaré al idiota y me encargaré de él._

 _Las palabras fluyen de mis manos. Lo hacen libremente porque quiero saberlo._

 _No me preguntes por qué quiero saberlo. No lo sé. Solo sé que quiero saber. Necesito._

Levantó la mirada hacia su musa. Podía ver que estaba cabizbaja. Siguió escribiendo.

 _¿Quién te rompió el corazón?_

 _Acaso... ¿Estás llorando por él? ¿Ella?_

 _No llores, te diré. No vale la pena... No son para ti y tú no eres para él... o ella, no sé._

 _¿Te enamoraste? Por eso te lo rompieron. Siempre pasa._

 _Tal vez me equivoque (espero que así sea) y nadie te haya roto el corazón o tal vez si tenga la razón._

 _Si te lo rompieron, dimelo._

 _Yo me encargaré de reponerlo..._

 _¿Quién te rompió el corazón...?_

 _Te quiero... Te necesito._

Firmó.

Levantó la vista y allí seguía. La diferencia estaba en que Emma ya no esta cabizbaja.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Emma sonrió y ella devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Guardó el cuaderno.

No había valor suficiente para acercarse a Emma. No sin una excusa.

Tal vez único corazón roto que había por allí, era el suyo.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo. Dejen review! SE LOS RUEGO DE RODILLA!**


End file.
